BezHikność w Seattle
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |odcinekpokrewny = |scenariusz = Jon Colton Barry }} Hik powraca, aby uratować Fineasza i Ferba przed swoim nemezis - Mitchem, którego celem jest przejęcie kontroli nad wszystkimi obcymi, stawiając świat Hika przed niebezpieczeństwem. Hik, chłopcy, ich siostra i Izabela muszą ocalić wszechświat. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie spotyka się ze swoim dawnym nemezis - Pupu panem Pandą, lecz gdy pojawia się Agent P, złoczyńca twierdzi, że ma coś do wyjaśnienia. Fabuła left|200px Odcinek rozpoczyna się od wstępu w stylu serii "Star Wars", skąd dowiadujemy się, że nie miał on nigdy nie zaistnieć. Zwiastun został stworzony dla żartu. Jednak ze względu na widzów postanowiono stworzyć ów epizod. right|200pxHik ucieka w swoim statku przed krążownikiem Mitcha i kieruje się ku Ziemi. W międzyczasie na planecie Fretka i Stefa decydują się się pójść do centrum handlowego. Jednakże, w ostatnim momencie siostra chłopców popada w szał przyłapywania. Decyduje się, że spróbuje przyłapać braci uczestnicząc jednocześnie w ich zabawie, nagrywając co się da i w ten sposób ma nadzieję na zwiększenie swoich szans. Tymczasem matka uczy się francuskiego. W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb prowadzą walkę na gigantyczne poduchy. Fretka wg swojego planu dołącza się do nich. Chwilę po tym koło dzieci ląduje statek Hika, a następnie krążownik Mitcha. Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka i Hik uciekają przed dom zabierając po drodze Izabelę, która akurat wchodziła przez furtkę. Tymczasem Pepe po odprawie udaje się do Seattle gdzie zamierza odkryć, co robi Dundersztyc. left|200pxDo Seattle udają się też dzieci z Hikiem. W drodze dowiadują się oni, że ich pozaziemski przyjaciel przyleciał na planetę w celu znalezienia "gracjum". Ten specyfik sprawia że istota, która go zażyje staje się tak niesamowicie słodka, że zaurocza każdą osobę, która na nią spojrzy. Zauroczona osoba zrobi wszystko dla tej istoty. Oczywiście Mitch szuka substancji w niecnych celach. Fineasz z Ferbem konstruują szybko nowy wykrywacz słodkości i ruszają do Seattle. Tymczasem Dundersztyc wypija "gracjum" i zostaje porwany przez galaktycznego złoczyńcę na planetę Hika. Za nimi ruszają oczywiście Fineasz i spółka. Tymczasem na planecie Hika jego pobratymcy szykują się do najazdu na bazę Mitcha za sprawą wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia od swojego agenta (Hika, naturalnie). right|200pxMitch wydobywa "gracjum" z Dundersztyca, który po krótkim czasie zostaje uwolniony przez Pupu pana pandę i Pepe pana dziobaka i próbuje się wydostać z bazy złoczyńcy. Po drodze spotyka Balunia w stroju robota i posiadającego wsparcie robotów Mitcha. Balunio po krótkim czasie decyduje się uratować swego starego przyjaciela od ataku robotów, ale jeden z nich, który nie został całkowicie zniszczony zestrzeliwuje Balunia. left|200pxW międzyczasie Mitch spotyka się oko w oko z Fineaszem i resztą grupy. Zażywa on "gracjum" i przeistacza się w przeuroczą istotę . Wszyscy przyjaciele zasłaniają na czas oczy dzięki wcześniejszemu ostrzeżeniu Hika..... wszyscy po za Fineaszem, który popada w zauroczenie. Międzygalaktyczny agent (Hik) postanawia walczyć ze złoczyńcą, ale zostaje przygwożdżony pod wpływem słodkości Mitcha. Izabela próbuje wymusić na Fineaszu, by ten coś zrobił. Wrodzona słodkość dziewczyny przełamuje zauroczenie. Chłopak doznaje olśnienia, że mieli oni przy sobie cały czas broń przeciwko "gracjum" - była to Izabela. Dziewczyna rusza do boju przeciw galaktycznemu złoczyńcy i pokonuje go najsłodszym pytaniem "Co porabiasz?", jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedziała. Zakończenie Zapowiedź nowego odcinka "Czterej odźwierni i Hik". Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * To Mitch * To wojny czas * Mój wodny druh (wersja instrumentalna) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Pupu i Pepe! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Fragmenty tego odcinka zostały ukazane w zakończeniu epizodu "Przygody Hika". * Fineasz pierwszy raz mówi Izabeli, że jest słodka (lecz twierdzi, że jest to tylko fakt naukowy). * W napisach końcowych odcinka jesteśmy urzekani kolejnym zwiastunem, na który twórcy nie mają pomysłu. * W polskiej wersji tego odcinka Pupu Pan Panda ma na imię Piotruś Pan Panda. Powiązanie z serią * Drugi raz imię Hika pojawia się w tytule ("Przygody Hika"). * Trzeci raz pojawia się statek Hika ("Przygody Hika", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Czwarty raz telefon Fretki zostaje zniszczony/zgubiony ("Grecki jak błyskawica", "Fretka rozłączona", "Pieczeniowa niespodzianka"). * Po raz trzeci Fretka w trakcie odcinka dostaje szlaban ("Tajemnica sukcesu", "Przyłapana Fretka"). Aluzje * "Bezsenność w Seattle" (ang. Sleepless in Seattle) - tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do tej amerykańskiej komedii. * Napisy na początku odcinka są parodią do wstępu każdej części "Gwiezdnych wojen". * Tytuł odcinka ze zwiastuna to aluzja do serialu "Czterej pancerni i pies". * Pod koniec odcinka Hik i Mitch walczą swoimi mocami, co przypomina przyciąganie liny. Jest to nawiązanie do serii "Harry Potter", gdzie Harry i Voldemort w ostatecznej bitwie walczą za pomocą zaklęć. Błędy right|200px|thumbright|Dodatkowy palec u Izabeli|200px|thumb * W końcowej scenie Fretce wyrastają włosy z ramion. * Gdy Izabela ląduje na linie, ma 5 palców u dłoni. * Gdy pojawia się Balunio, roboty Mitcha mają szare oczy mimo, że przez cały odcinek mają pomarańczowe. * Blizna na oku Mitcha pojawia się dopiero w pewnym momencie. * Na końcu odcinka Przygody Hika powiedziano, iż kontynuacja będzie nazywać się Hiknik pod wiszącą skałą. en:Meapless in Seattle